When Edward Leaves Bella
by KlainersAndNifflersUnite-Jas
Summary: I know lame title, but I couldn't think of anything else. Beware: New Moon spoilers! This is a one shot. FYI: The epilouge is with the story. T to be safe. Chapter 2 is the correct version. Pen change it was fearless twilight lover
1. Chapter 1

When Edward leaves in _New Moon_ ever wonder what would happen if Bella didn't believe Edward, when he lies to protect her? This is my take on how it should've happened.

I was going on a walk with Edward through the woods, because he had something important to tell me. "Bella, we're leaving." Shock went through my body. _Huh why now can't we at least wait until graduation._ I thought. "Why now? Another year---" I couldn't finish my sentence because Edward cut me off. "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over regardless."

That's when it hit me that he didn't mean me and him. I just stared at him for about ten minutes and he just stared back at me, but coldly. "When you say _we_---,"But I couldn't finish, because he cut me off yet again. "I mean my family and myself." He waited for me to speak again. "Okay, I'll come with you." I said after I could talk again.

"No, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you." I could tell the words were choked out. "If you're there it is the right place for me" I protested. "I'm not good for you Bells." _What is he talking about of course he is good enough for me._ I thought, didn't he see that. "Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part in my life."

"My world is not for you." Then it dawned on me what he was talking about. "What happened with Jasper---that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I wanted to shake some sense into him at that very moment. "You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! Remember you said you would stay---" _What is it with Edward cutting me off today? _I asked myself. "As long as it was best for you." He corrected me._ "No!_ This is about my soul, isn't it?" _What can I do to keep him here with me. _I thought desperately. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you--- it's yours already!" I saw him flinch, and I thought I won the argument that is until he spoke again. "Isabella, I don't want you to come with me." I was shocked he never called me Isabella before. _Did he just say he didn't want me. No he's lying, but he sounds so convincing._

"You don't want me?" I asked him, with my voice breaking with every word. I dreaded his answer to my question, because I knew my world would come crashing down. "No." He said coldly. That did it, I couldn't hold my tears in any longer.

I knew I wasn't good enough for him, I mean who am I kidding. I'm just a plain human being, who's a clumsy , not pretty, and just plain boring, and a klutz. Unlike Edward he's every girls dream come true, he's gorgeous and perfect in every way. There's no way he could love a girl like me.

I should've expected this a long time ago. I just let myself get caught up in some crazy fantasy. "Well that changes things." He turned away from me. "I'll always love you in a way." I knew that, but not in the way he used to. "I just need one more thing before I leave, if that's not too much." I looked into Edwards eyes. "Anything." I vowed. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He commanded me. "Yes." "Good." He held my gaze. There was a mix of emotions in his eyes, regret,sadness,worry,and...love?

He turned away before I could say anything. "Goodbye, and I promise this will be the last time you'll see me." He vowed. Before he got two feet, I called out to him. "WAIT! You're lying, I can see it in your eyes." "I'm not lying to you Isabella." He said coldly. "You forget that I'm observant." I started crying again. "E...E...Edward please don't leave me." I pleaded with him as I sunk onto the ground, as it started raining.

Normally I don't like the rain, but at this moment I really didn't care. He didn't answer me. _Oh, great, this is going to be a monolouge thing. _I thought sarcastically. I was still crying even though they blended in with the rain. "Edward, please listen to me." He turned around and nodded approval. _You can do this Bella. _Just keep telling yourself that.

Here goes nothing. "Edward I don't care what you see yourself as, but _you_ are not a _monster_ to me. I love you, but telling me that you don't love me anymore is breaking my heart and it's killing me Edward. I won't be able to survive without you next to me. If you leave I might as well be dead. So please don't leave me Edward. I know I sound pretty childish right now, but right now I really don't care. I know I'm a plain, boring, klutzy, clumsy, ordinary, not at all pretty human being, who doesn't deserve a guy like you, let's face it I'm pathetic." Before I knew it Edward was kneeling infront of me.

"Stop it how could you say that about yourself?" He growled. "It's true, why else would you want to break-up with me?" I said Irritated. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize my leaving would cause you this much pain." "Of course it would, but you don't love me anymore. I guess I should go home." I had to get away from the meadow and fast, before I broke down. It was still raining, but a little harder. Before I could even get two steps, Edward grabbed my hand. "Wait!" Why did he have to torture me. "Let me go Edward!" I said a little harsher than I meant to. "No." He growled. "Edward please let go." I said, looking down, so he couldn't see my tears, even though he could still smell them. "Bella, look at me please." It was pouring rain now. He pleaded, but I refused. "Bella love, please look at me." That got me to look at him, but also very annoyed and irritated. " You just said you didn't love me, and you think you can just call me "Bella love" I don't think so---"

Again with the cutting me off, what is it today cutting off Bella day.

"I lied. I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me." He said, dazzling me. "How can I not forgive you when you're dazzling like that?" I asked him, smiling. "So does that mean you'll take me back?" Also smiling. I leaned up and kissed him. I guess I took him by surprise, because he didn't respond. "What do you think?" This time he kissed me and I responded, with just as much passion as him.

EPILOGUE

And that's how it ends. Me and Edward kissing in the rain. But what I remember most is that I got my vampire prince Edward back and...ahem...a...uh...How can I put this?...Uh...Strep throat and a really bad cold.

I got the epilogue from A Cinderella Story. Please review!


	2. REDONE

When Edward leaves in _New Moon_ ever wonder what would happen if Bella didn't believe Edward, when he lies to protect her? This is my take on how it should've happened.

I was going on a walk with Edward through the woods, because he had something important to tell me.

"Bella, we're leaving." Shock went through my body.

_Huh why now can't we at least wait until graduation._ I thought.

"Why now? Another year---" I couldn't finish my sentence because Edward cut me off.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over regardless."

That's when it hit me that he didn't mean me and him. I just stared at him for about ten minutes and he just stared back at me, but coldly. "When you say _we_---,"But I couldn't finish, because he cut me off yet again.

"I mean my family and myself." He waited for me to speak again.

"Okay, I'll come with you." I said after I could talk again.

"No, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you." I could tell the words were choked out.

"If you're there it is the right place for me" I protested.

"I'm not good for you Bells."

_What is he talking about of course he is good enough for me._ I thought, didn't he see that.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part in my life."

"My world is not for you." Then it dawned on me what he was talking about.

"What happened with Jasper---that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I wanted to shake some sense into him at that very moment.

"You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! Remember you said you would stay---" _What is it with Edward cutting me off today? _I asked myself. "As long as it was best for you." He corrected me.

_"No!_ This is about my soul, isn't it?"

_What can I do to keep him here with me. _I thought desperately. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you--- it's yours already!" I saw him flinch, and I thought I won the argument that is until he spoke again.

"Isabella, I don't want you to come with me." I was shocked he never called me Isabella before.

_Did he just say he didn't want me. No he's lying, but he sounds so convincing._

"You don't want me?" I asked him, with my voice breaking with every word. I dreaded his answer to my question, because I knew my world would come crashing down.

"No." He said coldly. That did it, I couldn't hold my tears in any longer.

I knew I wasn't good enough for him, I mean who am I kidding. I'm just a plain human being, who's a clumsy , not pretty, and just plain boring, and a klutz. Unlike Edward he's every girls dream come true, he's gorgeous and perfect in every way. There's no way he could love a girl like me.

I should've expected this a long time ago. I just let myself get caught up in some crazy fantasy.

"Well that changes things." He turned away from me.

"I'll always love you in a way." I knew that, but not in the way he used to.

"I just need one more thing before I leave, if that's not too much." I looked into Edwards eyes.

"Anything." I vowed.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He commanded me.

"Yes."

"Good." He held my gaze. There was a mix of emotions in his eyes, regret,sadness,worry,and...love?

He turned away before I could say anything.

"Goodbye, and I promise this will be the last time you'll see me." He vowed. Before he got two feet, I called out to him.

"WAIT! You're lying, I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not lying to you Isabella." He said coldly.

"You forget that I'm observant." I started crying again. "E...E...Edward please don't leave me." I pleaded with him as I sunk onto the ground, as it started raining.

Normally I don't like the rain, but at this moment I really didn't care. He didn't answer me.

_Oh, great, this is going to be a monolouge thing. _I thought sarcastically. I was still crying even though they blended in with the rain.

"Edward, please listen to me." He turned around and nodded approval.

_You can do this Bella. _Just keep telling yourself that.

Here goes nothing.

"Edward I don't care what you see yourself as, but _you_ are not a _monster_ to me. I love you, but telling me that you don't love me anymore is breaking my heart and it's killing me Edward. I won't be able to survive without you next to me. If you leave I might as well be dead. So please don't leave me Edward. I know I sound pretty childish right now, but right now I really don't care. I know I'm a plain, boring, klutzy, clumsy, ordinary, not at all pretty human being, who doesn't deserve a guy like you, let's face it I'm pathetic." Before I knew it Edward was kneeling infront of me.

"Stop it how could you say that about yourself?" He growled. "It's true, why else would you want to break-up with me?" I said Irritated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize my leaving would cause you this much pain."

"Of course it would, but you don't love me anymore. I guess I should go home." I had to get away from the meadow and fast, before I broke down. It was still raining, but a little harder. Before I could even get two steps, Edward grabbed my hand.

"Wait!"

Why did he have to torture me.

"Let me go Edward!" I said a little harsher than I meant to. "No." He growled.

"Edward please let go." I said, looking down, so he couldn't see my tears, even though he could still smell them. "Bella, look at me please." It was pouring rain now. He pleaded, but I refused.

"Bella love, please look at me." That got me to look at him, but also very annoyed and irritated.

"You just said you didn't love me, and you think you can just call me "Bella love" I don't think so---"

Again with the cutting me off, what is it today cutting off Bella day.

"I lied. I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me." He said, dazzling me.

"How can I not forgive you when you're dazzling like that?" I asked him, smiling.

"So does that mean you'll take me back?" Also smiling. I leaned up and kissed him. I guess I took him by surprise, because he didn't respond.

"What do you think?" This time he kissed me and I responded, with just as much passion as him.

EPILOGUE

And that's how it ends. Me and Edward kissing in the rain. But what I remember most is that I got my vampire prince Edward back and...ahem...a...uh...How can I put this?...Uh...Strep throat and a really bad cold.

I got the epilogue from A Cinderella Story. Please review!


End file.
